This invention relates to a method of label installation and, more particularly, to a method wherein a label can be created rapidly and thereafter serve its function in an essentially unalterable condition. To this end, a pair of sheets are initally provided which are disposed in face-to-face relationship with the upper of the sheets being generally transparent. This upper sheet has on its underside a coating containing an image precursor. The lower of the sheets has on its top side a coating containing an image developer, thereby providing the partner in the two ink image development system. When pressure, as by pencil, typewriter, etc. is applied to the assembled sheets, an image is created on the underside of the upper sheet. Thereafter, the sheets can be separated and the upper sheet applied to a surface requiring indentification, i.e., labeling. Once the sheets are separated, no further image development is possible because the developing partner is absent.
The instant invention fills the need which has existed for a long time in providing a speedy, yet reliable method for labeling and wherein the label indicia, once created, remain essentially unalterable.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation as set forth in the ensuing specification.